This invention relates to the field of terminal boxes to make electrical connections.
Prior art devices of this kind of which the inventor is aware include those which are described and shown in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,960 discloses a power entry connector for bringing power to an electrical distribution system mounted in modular wall panels, comprising a housing, means in the housing to retain contacts which have tabs that extend outwardly from the housing, a spring mounted cover on the housing to cover the tabs when not operational and to be slidably moved to expose the tabs in an operational state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,815 discloses branch circuit connectors secured to vertical bus bars having spaced pairs of upstanding threaded posts flanked by pairs of upstanding pins to receive the line side connectors of bolt-in or plug-in circuit breakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,870 discloses an auxiliary distribution bypass apparatus for use with a main electrical power distribution panel, including an auxiliary panel located in spaced relation with respect to the main panel and having distributor circuit plug-in connectors and transfer switches with associated wiring for transferring distributor circuits extending from the main panel to the distributor plug-in connectors, and a portable distribution panel having a main power input and distribution circuits terminating in plug-in type connector members, also including a plurality of patch cable assemblies for selective interconnection between the plug-in connector members of the portable distribution panel and the auxiliary panel plug-in connectors.